Ce que la colère occasione
by Lobz
Summary: Titre provisoire pour l'instant. Harry va perdre de ses amis et se refugier dans sa quête de connaissance. Pour cela des personnes vont l'aider. Lisez et reviwez :
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord Bonjour à vous !

Petit avant propos avant l'histoire en elle même Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling

Ceci est ma première fic, merci d'être indulgent.

-----------------------------------------

C'était suite au deuxième coup de sifflet que le train se mit en branle, le Poudlard Express, train utilisé par les sorciers de grande Bretagne toujours resplendissant et reluisant démarra emmenant avec lui toute une génération de nouveaux sorciers de la première à la 7ème année.

Assis dans un des wagons de queue se trouvait un jeune homme, celui-ci était frêle et maigre mais celui-ci semblait si seul mais malgré cela il dégageait une douceur si sereine. Ce jeune homme était seul et plongé dans un livre de quiditch Ce fut lorsque un groupe de personne toqua à la porte du compartiment que Harry leva nonchalamment sa tête et invita le groupe de personne à rentrer.

Une fois ceux-ci entrés Harry les toisa de son regard vert émeraude.

-Potter ! La voix de la tête blonde accompagnée de ses deux gorilles grinça.

-Malefoy reprit alors le survivant, ton père se porte bien je suppose. Il est nourri logé la ou il est je me trompe pas ? Azkaban est à son goût ? Peut être vas-tu le rejoindre bientôt.

-Si le seigneur des ténèbres ne t'as pas encore eu, ne t'en fais pas cela va bientôt arriver, et plutôt que tu ne le crois. Son influence au travers de ce pays grandit de plus en plus et bientôt toi et tes …

-Harry ! ce fut la voix d'une tête rousse qui, à force de pousser les deux armoires à glace de Crabb et Goyle. Malefoy que veut tu, dégage de la

-Je reprend avant que vous m'interrompiez je disais donc que bientôt, toi Potter tes amis et les sangs de bourbe vous allez tous payer !

-Dumbledore veille sur nous et jamais ton idiot de maître ne fera quoique ce soit.

Ce fut la tête brune, la seule présence féminine du trio qui, après sa cinglante réplique et d'un habile sortilège de chauve furie qui envoya bouler la tête blonde et ses acolytes au loin dans le train magique.

- Potter, toi et tes amis sang de bourbe vous allez tous payez pour cet affront, le seigneur des ténèbres t'aura tôt ou tard !

Une fois ceux-ci partis, les deux derniers membres du trio infernal rejoignirent Harry dans le compartiment. :

- Salut Harry !

A nouveau Harry toisa du regard Hermione qui venait de franchir le pas de la porte. Celle-ci avait changée en 2 mois, au lieu de la petite fille qu'il avait quitter deux mois auparavant avant les vacances était désormais devenue une belle adolescente. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés et étaient bouclés et son visage était bronzé sûrement due à un voyage estival. Comme elle était devenue belle. Ses lèvres sur lesquelles était déposé une fine couche de maquillage étaient fines et pulpeuses demandant seulement à être embrassées. Sa tenue, habillée de façon moldue détaillait son corps grâce à petit décolleté ouvrant ainsi a la vue de tous une poitrine se formant petit a petit.

Mais à quoi pense t'il ? C'est son amie, pas sa petite copine… Le cerveau d'Harry était en ébullition.

-Hey Mione, t'as changée depuis que l'on s'est quitté.

-Salut Harry ajouta Ron. Quoi de neuf ? Drago te cherchait des noises encore ?

-T'inquiète Ron, tout va bien.

-Harry depuis quand m'appelle tu Mione ?

-Je… Je trouvais que cela t'allait bien bégayât Harry tout en ayant les joues qui rougissaient

Merci ajouta finalement Hermione pour couper court aux sous entendus.

De son coté, Ron Weasley fulminait il voyait la sa dulcinée se faire draguer ouvertement par son meilleur ami

Au cours du voyage, Harry et Hermione ne cessaient de se jeter des regards pleins de sous entendus à la barbe de Ron. Celui-ci se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans le compartiment envahi des émotions de ses deux comparses se décida de quitter le wagon et sur un ton excédé lâcha :

-Bon, puisque je vous dérange, je pense que je vais vous laisser vous bécoter vous n'attendez plus que cela on dirait, on se reverra à Poudlard !

Et dans un coup de vent, la jeune tête rousse partit laissant ainsi nos deux tourtereaux dans un état totalement abasourdi, puis ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

-Harry, nous voilà enfin seul. Depuis le début des vacances j'attend que ce moment arrive, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis le début, dès que l'on est rentré dans le train souffla de soulagement Hermione tout en se jetant dans les bras de Harry qui quant à lui était aussi excédé par l'attente interminable.

- Hermione, je me suis souvent demandé si avec toi il pouvait y avoir plus que de l'amitié. Cet été j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai passé tant de temps à réfléchir, tant de temps à vouloir nous unir sans l'ombre d'une réussite

Hermione était blotti dans les bras de Harry, celui-ci la serrait dans ses bras tout en plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans les yeux de sa compagne.

Le moment tant attendu depuis le début du train arriva, une fois ceux-ci blotti l'un dans l'autre Harry se décida enfin à embrasser sa chère et tendre, d'un long baiser déposé sur ses fines lèvres

Ce moment fut court, mais d'une intense émotion pour nos deux comparses, désormais unis par un lien d'amour.

Ce fut à nouveau Hermione qui rompit le silence en susurrant à l'oreille de Harry tout en enlevant une mèche de ses cheveux qui couvrait ses oreilles d'une voix fluette elle lui dit

-Harry, je ne t'aime pas…

Ce fut pour Harry le choc de la journée, tant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Le choc ne fut pas que émotionnel car lors de cette annonce le corps de Harry sembla se rétracter sur lui-même emprisonnant Hermione dans ses bras qui continua sa phrase malgré tout

-Harry je ne t'aime pas comme Cho à put t'aimer pour ta célébrité, depuis toute ces années que l'on a passé ensemble, j'ai apprit à te connaître pour savoir que tu n'es pas celui que tout le monde croit, pour moi tu n'es pas le Survivant, ni l'Elu ou autre pour moi tu es juste Harry celui avec qui 'ai passé une bonne partie de ma scolarité à Poudlard, celui avec qui j'ai fait les 400 coups, celui avec qui j'ai affronté créatures sauvages et mangemorts. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es exactement.

Harry était maintenant abasourdi, son amie venait de lui avouer son amour pour lui, et son corps sembla se décontracter suite à cette annonce totalement chamboulante et parvint à articuler un mince :

--Je t'aime moi aussi Mionne lui dit t'il en lui redéposant une baiser sur ses fines lèvres. A te voir toi, brune à la coiffure ensorcelée. Je me souviens encore de ta voix avant les vacances, nous disant au revoir, cette voix qui offre dans ce monde tel une sérénade d'oiseaux du rêve.

Car oui, Hermione je rêve de toi je rêve de partager notre amour et de nous envoler loin de la. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me l'avouer mais finalement cela est fait. Rêver de toi m'a permit de t'aimer à la folie, réalisant l'incompréhensible et l'inénarrable pour toi.  
Vivre pour t'aimer ma douce beauté voila ma destinée.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être interloquée par la tirade de son amour.

Ce fut à ce moment la que la douce voix d'une hôtesse du train poussa sa voix, à l'aide d'un sonorus dans tout le train pour annoncer aux élèves que le train arrivait en gare de pré au lard et invitait les élèves qui y descendaient à se revêtir de leur robes d'école ainsi que de préparer leur valises.

Ce fut en un instant que tout sembla s'animer, les élèves dans les wagons qui bataillaient dans d'épiques tournois de cartes explosives ou d'échecs commencèrent à ranger leur affaires dans un brouhaha total.

Harry et Hermione n'eurent à ranger aucunes affaires étant donné que ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas quitter des bras de tout le long du voyage. Harry aida finalement Hermione à enfiler sa robe, l'aidant déjà à passer la tête puis fit descendre la robe sur les hanches de son amie.

Cela permit à Harry de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le décolleté de sa dulcinée quand celle-ci passait sa robe par sa tête

Puis, ce fut le noir total, le brouhaha ambiant s'arrêta. Les freins du train crissèrent en un bruit fort aigu qui envoya au tapis Harry et Hermione ainsi que la plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient dans le train.

Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur Harry qui semblait dans le noir être perdu. Il cherchait à tâtons autour de lui sa baguette dans l'espoir d'illuminer le wagon d'un Lumos. Finalement il rencontra les cuisses de son amie sur lesquelles ses mains expertes se baladaient. Ces mêmes mains remontèrent et s'hasardèrent quelques instants sur l'arrière train de son amie qui protesta :

- Arrêtes idiot, pas ici.

-Désolé Mione,je cherche ma baguette, as-tu la tienne ? Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans ma valise

Harry chercha à l'aide de la lueur de la lumière provenant de la baguette d'Hermione son propre catalyseur de magie à la plume de phénix.

Ce fut au moment ou Harry entra en contact avec sa baguette que l'on entendit une explosion. Celle-ci était proche et semblait toucher un des wagons de queue

Ronald, apeuré par l'explosion s'enjoua de rejoindre ses amis pour être en sécurité avec eux. Le choc fut intense pour Ron qui, dès lors ou il entra dans le wagon il vit Hermione Son Hermione avachi sur Harry qui tenait sa baguette. Quelques secondes après s'être remit du choc Ron prit la parole :

Des mangemorts attaquent le train !

Le sourire qui ornait la bouche de Harry s'éteignit et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette à un tel point que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

Hermione quant à elle ne montrait aucuns signes de panique mais son visage reflétait une attitude déterminée, prête à faire payer tout ce que les mangemorts ont fait ces derniers temps.

Quand les regards du trio se croisèrent, le message fut passé, ils devaient y aller. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole en premier :

-Nous les attendrons ici, nous attendons sous la cape d'invisibilité, une fois qu'ils seront passé nous les intercepterons.

Une minute passa comme si c'était une heure, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le pression montait parmis les défenseurs du train et les maigres résistants.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée faisant entrer 3 mangemorts, habillés de robes noir et cagoulés venant vérifier l'exactitude de leurs informations.

Le plus grand, qui semblait être le leader commença à hausser la voix :

-Notre informateur nous a assuré que Potter était la

-Il devrait être la confia avec certitude le deuxième.

D'un geste Harry leva la cape d'invisibilité tout en lançant un puissant stupefix sur le mangemort qui était restait muet depuis son arrivée.

Le sortilège atteignit sa cible qui fut projeté au travers de la porte du compartiment.

Les deux autres sorciers qui étaient en attente dans le couloir, alertés par le bruit de la chute de leur collègue entrèrent à leur tour dans le compartiment désormais occupé par Harry et ses deux comparses ainsi que 5 mangemorts. Le leader s'avança et d'une voix caverneuse prit la parole :

-Potter, on t'a enfin eu, désormais il n'y a plus le fou de moldus pour vous protéger Ha ha

- On va pouvoir enfin te tuer fils de sang de bourbe

- Arrêtez cela tout de suite s'insurgea Hermione en se plaçant devant Harry

-Tiens, voila la sang de bourbe qui s'en mêle, le maître sera content que l'on ramène ton corps

-Vous ne rentrerez pas s'écria Harry Stupefix !

Le combat s'engagea dans le petit compartiment du train mais un puissant sort de désarmement atteignit Ron qui l'envoya cogner contre le sol, lorsque le corps percuta le sol on entendit un sombre craquement et un rapide coup d'œil au corps à terre qui semblait tout désartibulé fit comprendre à Harry qu'ils étaient dans une très mauvaise position.

Hermione quand à elle se retrouva sans baguette, subtilisé par un des mangemorts grâce à un sort d'attraction auquel elle ne pouvait riposter étant submergée.

Harry au final, fut spectateur de cet échec cuisant contre les mangemorts

-C'est fini pour toi Potter, tu vas crever comme tes parents sont morts il y a des années

La baguette du mangemorts qui avait prit la parole se leva découvrant par ailleurs son bras marqué de la marque des ténèbres, une sinistre tête de mort gravée dans la peau et d'une voix distincte il lança la malédiction interdite, le sortilège impardonnable de la mort :

-Avada Kedavra

Le sinistre rayon vert sorti de la baguette du sorcier noir

En l'espace d'une seconde Harry revit ces scènes qui le hante depuis son enfance.

_La porte d'entrée fracassée par l'entrée de voldemort, les cris de ses parents lorsque Voldemort lança le sortilège de la mort_

_A la fin du tournoi des 3 trois sorciers lorsque Harry à vu mourir devant ses yeux Cédric Diggory permettant la résurrection du plus terrible mage noir, le plus puissant des derniers siècles _

_Il revit tomber son parrain, injustement accusé du meurtre de plusieurs moldus et d'avoir révélé la cache des parents de Harry. Il le revoyait tomber à travers le voile de la mort au ministère de la magie dans le département des mystères _

Peu à peu, le rayon gagnait en distance, venant peut à peu sur Harry. Le temps semblait arrêté

Puis ce fut lorsque le trait de magie vert arrivait à sa cible que, comme 16 ans auparavant le rayon sembla être absorbé.

La personne qui avait absorbé le sort tomba dans les bras de Harry. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux les larmes le prit de court.

Dans ses bras se trouvait Hermione, son amie, morte, tuée, tuée par les assassins se trouvant devant lui. Doucement il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la banquette ou pas plus loin gisait par terre le corps de Ron dans une sombre mare de sang.

Les larmes de tristesse qui inondaient le visage de Harry à la vue de son amie morte et à l'état critique de son ami à la tête rousse furent remplacés par de la colère.

-Alors Potter, ta petite sang de bourbe s'est gentiment sacrifiée pour toi, comme c'est touchant mais cela retarde juste ta mort de peu.

Les mangemorts qui assistaient à la scène commencèrent à rire dans un rire gras qui ajouta encore plus d'énervement à Harry qui était déjà excédé par la teneur des propos des sorciers noirs.

Les yeux toujours humides, Harry baissa la tête, les larmes coulant toujours, il gémissait, maudissant son propre sort, maudissant son statut de survivant, d'élu de la prophétie.

Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux émeraude habituels de Harry n'étaient plus, à la place des yeux à la couleur Or et Argent était présent.

Autour de Harry de longs filaments sortaient de son corps. Les lumières du compartiment qui étaient dans un mode plus économe en énergie magique étant donné l'attaque semblèrent s'illuminer et briller de mille feu sous la magie environnante

D'une voix forte le jeune adolescent prit la parole :

-Vous m'avez ôté famille et amis, maintenant c'est votre vie que je vais prendre.

Après cette sinistre annonce, il y eu un blanc avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole et un éclair sembla passer au travers de ses yeux

Ce fut à cet instant ou la masse difforme de Ron qui était au sol sembla réagir, en ouvrant les yeux

-Mais je pense que votre heure n'est pas venue tout en partant dans un éclat de rire hystérique. Votre maître vous attend.

Ce fut pendant cet intermède que le survivant sembla possédé et commença à parler dans une langue latine. La fin de sa tirade se termina en un « Se vis pacem parabellum »

Cinq secondes après les mangemorts avaient transplanés laissant dans le compartiment un des mangemorts stupéfixié

Maintenant, Harry était seul

Sur la banquette gisait, dans sa robe verte Hermione, sa bien aimée.

Harry fulminait, jamais il n'aurait le droit au bonheur ?

Son ami gisait lui aussi allongé, par terre dans une sombre flaque de sang.

Mais tout ce silence fut brisé par l'arrivée de Dumbledore suivi de membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Le plus âgé de tous, le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle, le mage au yeux pétillants de malice sembla si froid. Son regard avait changé, ses yeux exprimaient de la colère. D'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante il s'adressa à Harry :

-Harry est ce que ça va ?

Mais, après avoir balayé de son regard le compartiment dévasté par les sorts, il baissa lui aussi sa tête vers le bas.

Une de ses visions d'horreur était devant lui, voir des élèves sanguinolents ou mort. A ses pieds, comme à ceux de Harry on pouvait voir tomber des larmes, des larmes de tristesse.

-Harry, touche ce portoloin nous allons rentrer… dit Dumbledore en sortant une plume d'une de ses poches

Ce fut au moment ou Harry leva le bras que celui-ci s'affaissa de tout son poids sur le sol, rejoignant ainsi ses deux amis à terre .

Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez est la bienvenue :)


	2. Une nouvelle vie qui s'offre

Quelle était cette pièce ?

Harry était allongé dans un grand lit, les draps étaient si doux, aussi doux qu'a Poudlard. La pièce était inondée de lumière et il y régnait une si douce odeur.

Harry distinguait des silhouettes qui chuchotaient un peu plus loin, ce fut une voix qui sembla familière à Harry qui le sortit de sa semi torpeur.

-Sortez d'ici, vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé !

Des grognements se firent entendre puis le calme ambiant revint après que la porte de l'infirmerie soit close.

Le calme ambiant fut rompu une fois de plus, une nouvelle forme entra dans le sacro saint domaine de Pompom l'infirmerie, un sorcier à la barbe imposante et aux lunettes en demi lune fit son entrée. Celui-ci se dirigea vert le bureau de l'infirmière.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'infirmière dans sa traditionnelle robe de soin blanche sortit de son bureau. Celle-ci prit la parole tout en inspectant un de ses patients victime d'un puissant sortilège de coloration

-Albus, je ne comprends pas, lorsque vous m'avez amené Harry sa magie vitale était endommagée, pour des accidents de ce type, pour un adolescent normalement constitué il faut au minimum deux semaines de repos, et ce dans les meilleurs cas. Mais comme vous le savez depuis son entrée à Poudlard et après nombreux examens médicaux Harry souffre de malnutrition, nous avons de la chance qu'il n'a eu de plus graves problèmes de santé…

-Pompom, quel est le problème, venez en aux faits.

- Cela fait à peine trois jours que vous m'avez amené Harry et il est déjà rétabli et doit se réveiller bientôt

- Quelle bonne nouvelle Pompom ! Fudge me harcèle, il s'en fait pour sa réputation.

-Mais non Albus, au contraire j'ai peur qu'il ait de graves séquelles à cause de ce rétablissement rapide. J'ai bien peur que le courant circulatoire de magie de Mr Potter soit endommagé, mais ce n'est pas tout. Le choc psychologique va être énorme, le jeune Weasley a été envoyé à St Mangouste en urgence, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'un ami travaillant la bas aux soins intensifs. Ils ont réussis à arrêter l'hémorragie mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang il va s'en tirer. Mais j'ai bien peur que suite à tout cela Harry parte en dépression… et puis, vous savez pour Miss Granger

Harry qui était allongé dans son lit eu un frisson après avoir entendu le nom de son amie.

-Ne vous en faites pas Pompom, Harry est très résistant et nous serons la pour lui termina le directeur de l'école avec son habituel regard pétillant.

- Je l'espère Albus, je l'espère …

Le célèbre sorcier de ce siècle tourna des talons et laissa Miss Pomfresh seul avec ses patients.

Hermione, Hermione … Toutes les pensées de Harry étaient tournées vers elle.

Les souvenirs refaisaient surface dans l'esprit de Harry, tout devenait clair.

Le Poudlard Express, le baiser d'Hermione, l'attaque, les mangemorts…

Le corps de Hermione dans ses bras, Ron gisant par terre dans une mare de sang. Les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sortirent d'elles même en un torrent, Harry qui était allongé sur son lit était désormais dans une position fœtale. Harry gémissait, grognait et ruminait, seul dans son lit.

Ce fut lorsque pour Harry les larmes ne furent plus assez, celui-ci cria et sanglota :

- Hermione !

Puis Harry cria de plus belle, encore et encore, ses cris étaient désespérés et aigus mais rien ne pourrait la ramener. Elle était morte, comme ses parents, ami et parrain

Pas même l'arrivée de Pomfresh en courant tenant dans une de ses mains une mixture qui semblait, rien qu'a vue d'œil repugnante.

- Potter, calmez vous ! Tenez buvez cette potion calmante.

Mais Harry devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, son corps ne faisait que de convulser il avait beau fermer les yeux, sans cesse réapparaissait Hermione lui souriant. Harry ne cessait de crier, sans relâche il appelait désespérément Hermione.

Alerté par les cris sortant de l'infirmerie de son petit protégé appelant sa bien aimée, Albus Dumbledore qui était non loin de l'infirmerie accourut et entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

Au fond de l'infirmerie se trouvait le lit de Harry, il était la, en parfaite lévitation au dessus de son lit, son corps ne cessant de convulser.

Son corps était enveloppé d'une aura grise qui ne cessait d'onduler, cherchant à s'échapper, quelques secondes après l'arrivée du directeur deux rayons de magie pure enveloppèrent. Ils étaient d'une couleur doré et argent tel de somptueux bijoux qui gardaient Harry en suspension au dessus de son lit de malade.

Il n'y avait la aucuns bruits, les traits de magie qui sortaient des murs grossissaient de plus en plus, à leur sortie il faisaient environ deux centimètres de diamètre maintenant les deux courants étaient gros d'environ 10 centimètres et s'élargissaient de plus en plus.

A ces deux rayons s'ajoutèrent deux autres de couleur marron et d'un bleu nuit qui semblaient stabiliser le patient

Le spectacle dura deux minutes pendant lesquelles le directeur resta de marbre ainsi qu'une infirmière stoïque. Quelques secondes après, la magie sembla s'éteindre reposant Harry sur son lit.

N'écoutant que son devoir de spécialiste, l'infirmière se rua sur son patient pour vérifier son état de santé malgré les mises en garde de Dumbledore qui voulait d'abord vérifier si il n'y avait aucun danger, d'une voix soulagée elle s'adressa au directeur de Poudlard :

- Il va bien, il est juste endormi.

Le directeur se dirigea ensuite vers le lit d'Harry, le jeune homme qui était allongé n'était plus le même, à la place du jeune homme énervé dont les traits étaient tirés par la colère et la tristesse il y avait la un adolescent souriant. Il semblait alors si serein et heureux malgré les récents événements.

Etre heureux, c'était cela qui manquait à tous.

Lentement le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, après avoir passé le seuil de celle-ci, il se retourna vers l'infirmière :

- Ceci est classé secret médical.

-Entendu professeur, il ne sera pas fait mention de cet événement dans le dossier de Harry vous et moi êtes au courant.

Dans la tête de Harry c'était autre chose que le spectacle donné, dans sa tête défilait des parchemins sur lesquels était écrit de nombreuses formules, d'un autre coté, des chaudrons bouillonnants, des armes, des vêtements mais dans sa tête une seule pensée lui revenait, une voix, non plusieurs voix.

- Fais en bon usage

C'était la seule chose dont il avait un souvenir exacte, le reste : les connaissances, il n'avait aucunes idées d'où elles provenaient… mais elles étaient présentes au plus profond de son esprit.

Malgré le mal de tête dut à l'afflux de connaissances Harry sortit de son lit tout en sentant un leger signal de magie quand il posa le pied à terre

Avant de partir il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier des patients de l'infirmerie :

Harry Potter Gryffondor :

Admis le 1 Septembre

Admis pour : Magie endommagée

Il parcouru le tableau jusqu'à la date du jour, il avait été admis le 1 septembre et on était aujourd'hui le, 4 septembre, il avait passé plus de 3 jours à dormir !

Ce fut au moment ou Harry mit la main sur la poignée que l'infirmière sortit de son bureau

- Potter, ou comptez vous aller ?

Pour toute réponse elle eu une sorte de grognement venant de la part du jeune adolescent

- Foutu système d'alarme

-Potter, comment cela ce fait que vous connaissiez ce système ?

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse

- Pompom, auriez vous une potion pour le mal de tête ? J'ai une affreuse migraine depuis que j'ai posé pied à terre.

- Pas avant que je vous ai ausculté, décidément je vous vois vraiment trop souvent cela fait depuis trois jours que vous êtes ici.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir cela répondit Harry d'un ton faussement intéressé

Après une minutieuse auscultation de la part de l'infirmière elle laissa partir le jeune sorcier après lui avoir fourni une potion luttant contre le mal de tête ainsi qu'une potion énergisante. Ce fut avant de franchir le pas de la porte que Harry demanda à l'infirmière dans quel état était Ron, celle-ci lui répondit d'une voix douce :

- Il va bien, les médicomages sont confiants, son état est stabilisé cependant il ne pourra venir qu'un peu plus tard, ils préfèrent le garder quelques temps en observation encore, concernant Hermione… Mais elle fut coupée par Harry

- Je sais dit t'il en claquant la porte

L'infirmière se dépêcha de se rendre à sa cheminée pour annoncer le prompt rétablissement de Harry.

Harry se trouva seul dans le couloir ne sachant plus quoi faire, se rendre à la salle commune voir ses amis ? Voir le directeur pour tirer tout au clair ? Suivre la voix en lui … Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit.

Décidé Harry commença à suivre le dédale de couloirs tournant tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche passant au travers d'endroits inconnus et passages secrets non découverts pour arriver au final à une porte. Elle était grande elle faisait environ trois mètres de large et autant en hauteur, sur chaque pans de la porte était gravé les quatre armoiries de l'école, un lion coloré d'or un serpent en argent un blaireau teinté de marron et un aigle teinté de bleu (désolé si cela parait nul). La porte semblait si belle mais si banale.

Harry saisit la poignée, à son contact Harry se rétracta et vit du sang couler de sa main, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement commun à tout porte non ouverte depuis plusieurs années, la plaie à la main de Harry s'arrêta de couler, Harry se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sortilège de guérison sur sa blessure qui se cicatrisa en un instant.

Il resta pendant un instant dubitatif, jamais il n'avait appris à faire cela. Réaliser un sortilège de guérison de plaie était étudié au moins en 7ème année à Poudlard, laissant de coter cette question qui s'ajouta aux nombreuses autres existantes il se décida à rentrer dans la pièce qui semblait mystérieuse

Lorsque Harry passa le pas de la porte, la pièce s'illumina grâce aux torches disséminées le long de la pièce sur les murs. La pièce était simple, il y avait, accroché au murs 4 tableaux qui semblaient s'agiter à la venue du jeune sorcier. Le jeune adolescent qui était la, debout devant les tableaux puisa dans ses souvenirs dans l'espoir de se souvenir l'identité de ces sorciers.

Le tableau de droite était un homme, une chevelure noire ebourrifée semblable à celle de Harry, il put ainsi identifier le portait de Godric Gryffondor, à sa droite se trouvait Helga Poustouffle puis par déduction Harry découvrit l'identité de Salazar Serpentard ainsi que Rowena Serdaigle. Ce fut Godric qui commença à parler

- Bonjour Harry, tu sais qui nous sommes, nous n'avons que peu de temps pour te parler alors nous allons être brefs. Voldemort prend de plus en plus d'influence et tu es l'élu de la prophétie, Rowena l'a vu dans une de ses visions alors nous avons prévus quelque chose, à la maturité de l'élu, Poudlard aidera celui-ci, pour cette partie la je vais t'éclaircir. Lorsque dans l'infirmerie tu as éclaté de colère nous avons profité de ton état pour pénétrer en toi grâce à Poudlard et ainsi t'insuffler nos connaissances, l'endroit ou tu te trouve, le sortilège de guérison que tu t'es lancé.

Puis, ce fut Salazar qui prit la parole d'une voix enrouée :

- Harry, tu dois te dire que je suis le mal étant donné que Voldemort est mon héritier, qu'il a tué de nombreuses personnes, il y a mille ans de cela Godric et moi nous nous sommes affrontés puis il m'a vaincu et depuis ce temps nos deux familles sont maudites, tout les milles ans nos deux héritiers doivent s'affronter. Au départ c'était juste un affrontement entre Godric et moi, désormais le conflit prend un tournant de guerre du bien contre le mal.

Godric reprit la parole cette fois ci d'une voix beaucoup plus grave :

- Harry il nous reste peu de temps, nous avions prévu cet instant et pour t'entraîner nous avions prit des mesures, dans Poudlard tu trouvera notre chef d'œuvre

Rowena qui jusque la n'avait pas pris la parole commença :

- Une chambre temporelle, le chef d'œuvre de la magie. Il y a dedans des milliers de calculs d'arithmancie, des potions de rajeunissements et de régénération, de puissants sortilèges et une étude poussée du corps. Une heure passée dans ton temps équivaut à une semaine dans la salle.

- Harry, notre temps est compté, nous devons partir

La seule voix qui n'avait jusque la dit aucuns mots s'adressa à Harry

- Soit fidèle à toi-même…

Les portraits qui étaient il y a quelques temps animés d'un coup se figèrent tel des œuvres d'art moldus puis le silence fut total laissant Harry à nouveau seul. Le jeune sorcier tourna des talons et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Les portes se fermèrent d'elle-même par magie.


End file.
